Un avant-goût de Noël
by Frozen Chainsaw
Summary: Vingt-quatre OS pour ponctuer le mois de décembre. Vingt-quatre moments de joie, de neige et d'odeur de sapin. Vingt-quatre souvenirs inoubliables. Vingt-quatre façon de célébrer décembre et sa magie. Protagonistes et thèmes imposés, de tout genre et de tout rating
1. 00 Introduction

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Histoire de dire que j'ai pondu quelque chose cette année, j'ai décidé de me lancer un défi et de commencer un petit calendrier de l'avent version sorcier ! Les couples et/ou protagonistes seront sélectionnés au hasard et il me faudra écrire quelques lignes/paragraphes tous les jours et vous les proposer :D

Je ne promets pas une régularité monstrueuse (d'ailleurs je suis déjà à la bourre) mais j'essaierai de venir au bout des 24 thèmes la veille de Noël ! (Je me suis promis à moi-même un deuxième calendrier de l'avent que je pourrai manger en entier, j'ai intérêt à réussir mon pari) Il se peut donc qu'il y ait des jours où je ne poste rien et d'autres où vous aurez droit à deux ou trois thèmes à la suite :D

J'ai l'habitude de prendre des thèmes sans queue ni tête mais cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de faire dans le conventionnel ! Même si mes thèmes ne sont pas originaux (à l'instar de mes fics, bisou), vous pouvez tout à fait reprendre ce défi, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais révolutionné décembre non plus :D

Pour ce qui est du contenu, il y aura sans doute de tout ! Du rating K au rating M, du yaoi (surtout) mais aussi du yuri, du het et même parfois pas de romance du tout ! (Pas de romance ? Dans une fanfiction ? Mais ma bonne dame, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !) Dans tous les cas, ce sera indiqué en début de thème. J'aime bien écrire des trucs drôles et tout casser au dernier moment alors accrochez vos petits cœurs

(Si c'est cucul, c'est parce que c'est Noël, re-bisou.)

C'est parti !

* * *

 **Un avant-goût de Noël**

01 Flocons

02 Chandelles

03 Trêve

04 Vacances

05 Vitre

06 Chocolat chaud

07 Luge

08 Lampions

09 Lettre

10 Festin

11 Gui

12 Sapin

13 Âtre

14 Décoration

15 Choeurs

16 Guirlandes

17 Noeuds

18 Divin

19 Neige

20 Danse

21 Homard

22 Bal

23 Alcool

24 Cadeaux


	2. 01 Flocons A Diggory & G Ollivander

**Thème 01: Flocons.**

Personnages imposé: Amos Diggory & Garrick Ollivander  
Rating: K

* * *

Amos adorait le Chemin de Traverse à Noël. Même s'il avait vécu dans une famille de sorciers depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait compris le véritable sens du mot « magie » que lorsqu'il avait visité le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois.

Cette odeur de chocolat et de citrouille qui flottait dans l'air lorsque l'on passait à côté du glacier, reconverti pour l'occasion en buvette de boissons chaudes pour l'hiver. Cette légère fragrance de sapin que diffusaient les vitres lorsque les clients s'approchaient. Cette ambiance, cette joie indescriptible qui semblait émaner de chaque sorcier et de chaque sorcière que l'on croisait. L'impatience des enfants qui se languissaient de savoir quel balai ils allaient recevoir en au pied du sapin.

Oui, décidément Noël avait un peu plus de magique que tout le reste.

Et ce fut animé par cette euphorie hivernale toute particulière qu'Amos avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire auparavant. Quelque chose que le bourreau de travail en lui avait encore du mal à accepter mais qu'il avait décidé comme ça, sur un coup de tête, comme quand l'on arrache une verrue particulièrement tenace entre les orteils d'une vieille tante dans le besoin. Amos avait pris un jour de congé.

Cette année avait été en tout points idyllique et il voulait la clôturer en retombant en enfance, ne fut-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Goûter au plaisir ordinaire mais si merveilleux que de se balader, un sourire niais aux lèvres il faut l'avouer, le long de ces rues qu'il connaissait si bien pour les avoir arpenté maintes et maintes fois étant enfant.

Amos était déterminé à profiter de l'occasion pour acheter un cadeau à son fils, comme ça, sans aucune raison. Enfin… Si, il y avait une raison. Il était tout bonnement et simplement fier de lui. Fier de sa qualification au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Fier que sa première tâche se soit passée - presque - sans encombre. Fier, malgré lui, de son obstination à défendre Potter qui essayait manifestement de lui voler la vedette. Fier qu'il soit si humble, si travailleur, si loyal. Oui, ça pour être fier de son fils, il l'était vraiment.

C'est lorsqu'Amos entendit la clochette de la boutique tinter joyeusement sur l'air entraînant de _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ \- une chanson moldue très à la mode - qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était dirigé tout naturellement chez Ollivander. Le choix musical du vieil homme le fit sourire.

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de profiter de la décoration de la boutique, Amos entendit un froissement au fond de l'allée suivi de petits pas précipités. Deux yeux suspicieux apparurent entre deux piles de boîtes de baguettes magiques dans une tentative, manifestement ratée, d'espionnage silencieux.

\- Amos !

Les piles de boîtes en question firent un bond sur le côté, laissant apparaître un homme qu'Amos faillit ne pas reconnaître. Les cheveux parsemés de rubans de différentes couleurs, un nœud papillon argenté agrémentant une tunique d'un bleu nuit qui semblait scintiller dans l'obscurité de la boutique et un sucre d'orge enroulé autour de l'oreille droite, Garrick Ollivander avait troqué son air sérieux et renfrogné habituel pour une joie de vivre qu'on ne lui avait, de mémoire de sorcier, jamais connu.

Garrick le serra dans ses bras, réellement ravi de revoir l'un de ses plus fidèles clients. Amos lui rendit son étreinte, non sans être étonné de l'initiative. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, Amos ne put s'empêcher un commentaire:

\- Par Merlin, Garrick ! Tu es… Tout en beauté aujourd'hui !

Les joues du vieil homme rosirent légèrement et il passa la main à travers ses cheveux revêches dans l'espoir de faire tomber la majorité des rubans qui y avaient élu domicile. Retournant derrière son comptoir, il s'éclairci la voix histoire se redonner une contenance.

\- Quelle mésaventure te pousse donc à t'absenter de ton bureau un mardi après-midi alors que le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques a, selon tes dires, « besoin de toi en permanence » ? le taquina Garrick.

\- Un tout autre travail, Garrick, loin d'être une mésaventure ! plaisanta Amos.

Il fit deux ou trois pas dans la boutique afin d'y observer la décoration tout aussi singulière que l'accoutrement de son propriétaire. Si l'endroit restait assombri par les centaines de baguettes qui y étaient entreposées, l'on pouvait voir çà et là des lampions aux horribles motifs floraux, des petits flocons dorés et argentés qui dansaient derrière la vitre, une ribambelle de sucre d'orge sur toutes les surfaces où il était possible d'en poser - Amos espérait secrètement que les sucres d'orge en question n'avaient pas tous subi l'épreuve de l'oreille du vendeur de baguette - ainsi que des guirlandes clignotantes moldues qui n'étaient pourtant reliées à aucun système élenoctrique - Arthur lui avait parlé de ces choses à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch cet été, il en avait malgré lui été assez intéressé et l'on pouvait même dire qu'il maîtrisait désormais le sujet de l'élénoctrique.

\- Je cherche un cadeau pour Cédric, fini par annoncer Amos après quelques instants d'une contemplation plus qu'amusée. Rien de bien particulier à vrai dire, juste un petit quelque chose qui lui portera chance pour les prochaines tâches… Tu es allé examiner leurs baguettes à Poudlard, non ? Tu penses qu'il aurait besoin de quelque chose ?

Garrick le regarda, l'œil rempli de malice. Sans plus attendre, il plongea sous son comptoir et une ribambelle d'objets furent projetés dans les airs à la façon d'un dessin animé.

\- J'ai exactement ce qu'il lui faut ! Laisse-moi juste mettre la main dess… AHAH !

D'un bon, Garrick réapparu de sous le comptoir, une gourde recouverte de cuir qui semblait aussi vieille que la boutique à la main. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Amos, le vendeur de baguettes expliqua:

\- Rien de bien méchant, vraiment ! Une petite concoction de ma composition ! La fabrication des baguettes n'est pas mon seul atout, tu sais, j'étais le meilleur élève de ma promotion pour ce qui était de fabriquer des potions !

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit poliment Amos. Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, cette fameuse potion ?

\- Elle attire la chance, mon cher Amos, la chance !

\- Je ne tolérerai pas que mon fils utilise du Felix Felicis dans une compétition aussi importante ! Le nom de la famille serait terni pour des générations !

Le vieux vendeur de baguettes soupira, implorant Merlin de pardonner cette pauvre âme en peine.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas. Non, ceci est la potion qui m'a permis de réaliser bien des choses dans ma vie ! Un soupçon d'écorce de sorbier, deux œufs de Runespoor dans un chaudron en laiton - très important ! - et une petite goutte de sécrétion de Grinchebourdon - pas trop, sinon l'effet pourrait être désastreux ! Je ne tiens pas à retrouver Cédric au fond de son lit pour les prochains mois ! Et vu que c'est bientôt Noël, je me suis permis de rajouter quelques flocons de neige traités magiquement, une merveille gustative si tu veux mon avis !

Quand il eut fini ses explications, Garrick déboucha la gourde et la tendit à Amos qui la prit avec précaution, comme si elle allait exploser. Après avoir reniflé le mélange, il en pris une gorgée et failli s'étouffer. Les larmes aux yeux, il essaya de maudire son ami mais il n'y parvenait pas à cause de sa toux.

\- Oh… Aurais-je oublié de mentionner la présence d'une lichette de whisky Bruichladdich ? Un soupçon, vraiment, la recette d'une vieille amie ! Tu connais les moldus, il faut toujours qu'ils fassent dans la démesure ! Mais cela donne au mélange un arrière-goût un peu corsé, indispensable !

\- Ahhh ouihhh tuhhh troufhhh ? réussit à articuler Amos.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Amos afin de retrouver l'usage complet de la parole. Aussitôt que la sensation de brûlure intense se fut estompée, il eut l'impression qu'un coton géant commençait à l'envelopper de toute part. Bien que totalement conscient de son corps et de là où il se trouvait, il se sentait flotter, heureux d'être là, heureux d'être en vie, conscient de chaque molécule qui constituait son corps, plus attentif à l'agitation de la rue à l'extérieur, aux conversations ponctuées d'éclats de rire. Il retrouvait cette sensation, venue tout droit de l'enfance, une intuition que quelque chose d'incroyable totalement indépendant de sa volonté était en train de se passer.

Il se souvenait de tout: du parfum de sa grand-mère quand elle agitait sa baguette en bois de rose pour rajouter le dernier nappage de chocolat sur la bûche de Noël, du son si ténu de la neige qui se déposait sur les carreaux alors qu'il lisait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, de la sensation agréablement désagréable de son pull en laine dont les manches étaient trop grandes pour lui.

Les histoires que lui racontait Garrick lui semblaient lointaines et pourtant omniprésentes dans ce nouveau monde de souvenirs et de réel. Il s'entendit demander le prix de cette délicieuse boisson et le vieil homme lui répondre que c'était un cadeau de sa part, avec comme petite précision que Cédric ne devait pas la prendre avant une épreuve trop importante mais bien dans les instants où il sentait qu'il n'allait pas y arriver.

Alors Amos sorti de la boutique de son ami, toujours emmitouflé dans cette sensation de bien-être total, une ivresse qu'il n'avait connu que lors de ses plus jeunes années. Et comme pour rajouter à la magie de l'instant, la neige se mit à tomber, fin manteau de glace bercé par le vent de décembre.

Cédric allait adorer son cadeau. Amos avait hâte de lui offrir cette vieille gourde et son contenu dans un papier cadeau ridicule, comme il le faisait chaque année. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, dans cet instant de pure félicitée, c'était que le Noël en question allait être le dernier de son fils.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier OS de ce défi ! Ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez une petite boîte pour ramasser les morceaux de votre cœur ? :D

Pour la petite anecdote, j'ai mis _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ au pif, tout simplement parce qu'elle me trottait dans la tête et puis j'ai été vérifier l'année. 1994 ! Pile poile l'année de l'histoire ! C'est beau les coïncidences parfois, je suis émue !


End file.
